The Black Lake
by RespHarmony
Summary: Harry is sitting near The Black Lake, thinking about the Final Battle...


A/N This is a tiny one-shot, what I think should have happened after the Final Battle

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own everything about Harry Potter, except Hogwarts and the grounds and the characters…

**The Black Lake**

The Black Lake in the Hogwarts Grounds looks mystical during the sunset. There are different shades of blue, pink and purple in the darkening sky, all reflected on the magical lake full of merpeople, grindylows and the Giant Squid. The forest and the Grounds were full of greens, you could even smell the forests natural scent. The soft surface of the grass was pleasing, relaxing even. This is a great place to come and think things through, to escape from reality.

The emerald eyed, raven haired Harry Potter was sitting near the Black Lake, gazing at the sunset, thinking of everything: his childhood, his years at Hogwarts and mostly the Final Battle. He was so deep in thought he never noticed the doe eyed brunette sit next to him and look at him with sadness, care and something else in her eyes.

"Enjoying the view?" questioned Hermione

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts with a jolt

"Oh, hi Hermione, yeah, the view is fantastic during this time of the year. The colours, the smell of spring nature. It´s soothing" said Harry. He was only telling half the truth. He did enjoy the Black Lake´s atmosphere, but he wasn´t paying attention to it.

Hermione saw right through of course. She decided to go along with it though.

"You´re right. It´s a good place to come and think things through, figure them out" said Hermione, hinting towards her real question.

Harry didn´t answer, he just nodded. He knew Hermione could read him like a book.

Few minutes passed and the sky was growing darker, with the moon already peeking from the horizon. The two hadn´t said anything, feeling the need to be comforted by physical contact.

"Do you ever think that things could have come out differently, if I had gathered more information from Dumbledore about the Horcruxes in our sixth year?" asked Harry, piercing Hermione´s eyes

"I have thought about things coming out differently, the ´what if´questions have always plagued me, but to tell you the truth, I think this year would have still come out pretty much the same as it did" answered Hermione.

"But many lives could have been saved,Hermione" said Harry, a bit of edge his voice.

"Harry, you couldn´t do anything about it. The ones who died today, this year, they decided to make the ultimate sacrifice to make sure you could kill that evil man who destroyed your childhood and a big part of your life." explained Hermione " You need to understand it was their decision to give their lives so many others could have a better one."

"I know, I just can´t stop thinking that I could have done something differently to save those lives. It just in my nature" chuckled Harry "You said Voldemort destroyed my childhood, which is true, but what do you mean by ´a big part of your life´?" he asked.

"Oh, Harry. The big part of every child´s and teenagers life, in our whole life, is growing up. Growing up with the family that loves you, growing up normally" Hermione chuckled at that "Well, as normally as a magical person can"

Harry smiled, but it didn´t remain for long. The sad parts of the day still haunted him, and they probably always will.

"Hermione, I think that I´m going to try and rebuild the family that I can get. With a wife and kids. The whole war has been really hard, moving on and getting over it will be even harder, but I think I´ll be able to do it with the help of my friends" said Harry while he hugged her.

Hermione´s eyes shined with happiness and again that something else. _He surely is the most noble man in the world_ thought Hermione.

"This is the most noble thing you´re going to do. To come out of a war and then start a new life. You are not a hero for, lack of a better word, killing Voldemort, you are a hero for doing the most noble things for the wizarding world, you always do what is right over what is easy" she said.

They remained embracing for a long time, the Grounds were getting colder and the millions of shining stars were already out, illuminating the night´s sky.

"I haven´t always done what is right over what is easy" he said suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"Loving you is right, loving Ginny is easy. It was expected from me to go out with her, it was expected from me and I went along with it. I know I liked her, but it´s nothing for the love I have for you. I have held my feelings back, and now, with the horcrux gone from my head I finally realize them. I think the horcrux was holding me back from real love. I know you love Ron and I´m not going to come in between. I just wanted you to know how I really felt about you" said Harry. He held her gaze the whole time and she knew he was telling the truth.

"Oh, Harry!" exclaimed Hermione "I have never loved Ron, I just kissed him because I was caught up in the moment. I also kissed him because it was expected from me. I have always loved you. And I will… forever" whispered Hermione.

Harry was overjoyed. It was all shown in his eyes. They slowly leant in to kiss each other. Softly at first and then growing more passionate. They poured their whole love into that kiss. The only thing they knew was that it felt so right. Slowly pulling apart, they took their time to catch their breath and open their eyes.

"Wow" said Hermione.

"Yeah, wow" said Harry happily.

Harry conjured a radio and put a song on. He stretched out his hand for Hermione.

"Want to dance?" he asked

Hermione just smiled and almost glided into his arms to dance to their song, the same song they danced to in the tent. Both were glowing with happiness and love. The song started to end and they softly swayed to the music, even after the music had stopped, just looking into each other's eyes, enjoying the bliss of the moment.

"Harry, what do you want out of life?" whispered Hermione whilst still swaying

"I can get anything I want out of life, as long as I´m with you"

A/N: So what do you think, to fluffy? So as I said before this is supposed to be a one-shot and will remain a one-shot


End file.
